


I Missed You

by YesIWriteFanfiction



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Gen, Happy Ending, Reunions, Serious Injuries, Suicidal Thoughts, gender ambiguous reader, slight gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:28:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25733581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YesIWriteFanfiction/pseuds/YesIWriteFanfiction
Summary: Anon - "Can I get a scenario where the LL stop at an alien planet only to find a very injured and half dead bot. Turns out, this bot is Rodimus's S/O that was thought to have died in the war. When she recovers she turns out to be a very attractive bot by Cybertronian standards."Originally posted Tumblr, decided to post it here as well.
Relationships: Hot Rod/Original Character, Hot Rod/Reader, Rodimus/Original Character, Rodimus/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	I Missed You

When you’d dragged yourself out of the burning wreckage of your crashed ship, you knew you were going to stay here for a long time. The ship was completely destroyed, communications down and you were in an unmapped starsystem, light years away from the nearest spacefaring civilization. You had a distress beacon but the odds of anyone even coming close to its range was almost zero. The planet you had crashed on was uninhabited, desolate. Nothing but rocks and sand as far as the eye could see. The only good thing about this hellhole was the fact that there was an abundance of energon so at least you wouldn't starve to death. Lucky you.  
Your entire team had died in the crash. It had been too late to get to the escape pods so the only thing you could do was wait to hit the ground. The last memory you had of them were their frantic shouting and how captain had yelled at everyone to brace for impact. How you hadn’t died with them was a mystery. With all the injuries you sustained, you should have died. If not at impact then later, after bleeding out. Most of your armor had been ripped off, and what remained was scorched and warped beyond recognition. The right side of your body was the worst. Your right arm and most of your right leg were gone and the right side of your head had melted, exposing parts of your brain module. You didn’t have a mirror but you didn’t need one to know that you looked pretty fucked up. A part of you wondered what your conjux would say if he saw you. He always used to tell you how handsome you were. Would he still like you if he saw you right now?

Powering off your optics, you leaned against the wall of your makeshift shelter. Hot Rod. You missed him. How long had it been since you had last seen him? It had been so long since you last heard his voice, saw his smile, held him in your arms. Your thoughts often drifted to him. Of how he was doing. Was he still alive or had he perished in the war? You so desperately hoped that he was alive. That he was happy. If anyone deserved to be happy, it was Hot Rod. Such a bright mech, warm and passionate, like a flame. Ah, you wished you had made him your conjux endura back then. But you thought you had plenty of time to do so, that you could take your time. That you and Hot Rod would spend the rest of your lives together. What a fool you were. Life was more fickle than that.

A flash of pain coursed through your frame and you winced. You didn’t have long to live. Without a medic to fix your injuries you had been left to die a slow, painful death. Hah, and you always thought you were going to die in the midst of battle or something. Quick, glorious. You didn’t want to die like this. If you had the choice, you would fling yourself off a cliff and end it right now but neither of your legs worked anymore. What a cruel fate. To just sit and wait to die. But if you were going to die like this, then you were going to do so thinking about the love of your life. At least then you could pass away in peace.

For how long you sat there, waiting to die, you didn’t know. You could no longer turn on your optics, no matter how hard you tried and you could barely even twitch anymore. Death was imminent and you had accepted that. Cold, alone, you would die. So when you suddenly started hearing the sound of faraway voices you assumed that you were just hallucinating. Your mind was just playing tricks on you. Still, it was nice to hear since you had been alone for so long.

“-sure it came from here? Seems like just a bunch of rocks to me.”

Wait.

“Yes, I’m sure. The distress signal clearly pinpoints this location. Look around and maybe we'll find something”.

It couldn’t be. It was impossible! If you still had any power left in you then your optics would have been wide open. These voices, they weren’t just a figment of your imagination! They were real! Someone had actually found you. Your spark, that had been slowly fading just seconds before, suddenly flickered with newfound energy. Here! You were over here!

“Sure, whatever. I doubt it though. Seems to me that the ship crashed ages ago and killed everyone. Don’t think anyone could have survived that.”

No, you are wrong! I were alive! I were right here! I could hear you, you were so close!

“You’re probably right. Still, what a shame. I wonder who they were?”

“No clue. Anyway, there’s clearly nothing here. Come on, let’s get back to the ship, I’m dying for some engex right now.”

No! No, no, NO! You could hear how the bots were preparing to leave and were gripped by panic. Salvation was so close, this couldn’t be how it ended! Something, you had to do something! You couldn’t talk or move but you refused to give up. And so, in a last ditch effort, you sent the command to open your spark chamber. It took a few tries but finally, it opened up, indescribable pain shooting through you like lightning as it did. It made a loud creaking sound when it opened and while you couldn't see it you could imagine the light it gave off. The bots stopped.

“Did you hear that? I swear I heard something.”

“There? Behind that boulder! There’s light!”

There was the sound of footsteps rapidly approaching and then a loud gasp. They found you. Thank Primus, they found you. The bots started to talk again but you couldn't make out what they said as the pain became too much and slowly you started to lose consciousness. Not knowing if you would ever wake up again, your last thoughts were of Hot Rod and the sound of his laughter. Then everything went dark.

\------------------------------------  
When you came online again, the first thing you noticed was the pain. Or rather, the lack thereof. For the first time in you don’t even know how long, your frame wasn’t hurting. Then, there was the sound of machinery. A steady beeping, ventilators around you. The smell of medical grade energon. It took you but a moment to piece it all together. A medbey. You were in a medbay. Which means you were alive. You survived. You had been found and rescued.

Slowly, your optics flickered online. The light above you was almost blinding. Everything looked weird and for a moment you were confused until you realized that your optics must have been fixed. You had grown so used to missing one. Trying to move your limbs, you realized that your whole body felt numb, probably due to being sedated. Your arms and legs felt tons heavier than usual but you could turn your head without a problem. Tilting your head to the side, you saw a familiar back, one that you hadn’t seen in what what felt like forver.

“R-Ratchet?” you whimpered. Your own voice sounded unfamiliar to you. The bot turned around and just like you thought, it was Ratchet. Seeing you awake, he smiled and made his way over to you.

“Hi there champ. Didn’t think I’d ever see you again.” His voice was soft, something it only was when he talked to patients that hadn’t earned their injuries. “We were surprised when Whirl and Brainstorm brought you back and even more surprised when we realized who you were. You’ve been gone for a long time.”

“The- The wa-ar?”

Ratchet put his hand on your arm. “It’s over kid. No more fighting. A lot of thing have changed since you were gone and it will take some getting used to but don’t worry, you’re not alone.” You only nodded as you mulled over his words. The war? Over? It seemed so impossible in your mind but Ratchet weren’t the kind of bot that would lie about this kind of thing. But what were you going to do now? For so long, your mind had consisted of nothing but the war and- You gasped. Despite your heavy limbs, you tried to force yourself to sit up, only for Ratchet to stop you, so you settled for staring at him with wide, pleading optics.

“Ho-Hot Rod! Where is, where is Hot R-Rod?” Please Primus, let him be ok. Say he’s alive. Ratchet’s mouth twitched but he kept it under control and simply smiled at you.

“He’s alive and healthy, don’t worry.” Hearing that your conjux was alright was such a relief that you can’t help but sigh, closing your optics for a few seconds as your fear leaves you. Ratchet saw this and smiled a bit wider. “ Yeah, he’s fine. Still as daring and hotheaded as ever though. In fact, the moment he learned that it was you that we had rescued he tried to force himself into the medbay while I was still operating on you. It took the combined effort of Ultra Magnus, Drift and Skids to keep him from bargain in here and seeing you.”

You smiled at this and a light chuckle escaped you. “Can I- Can I see him?”

“Yes, of course. I’ll com him right away and tell him that you’re awake and ready to accept visitors. I have to warn you though. You were gone for a long time and some thing have changed and that includes Hot Rod.” You looked at Ratchet confused. He sighed. “It’s easier for you just to see it with your own optics and for he to explain it himself. But don’t worry, he might look a bit different but he’s still the same mech at spark that you knew all those years ago.” You nodded and Ratchet smiled at you in reassurance before putting his finger to his com. “It’s me. Yeah, they are awake. You can-” Ratchet didn’t get the opportunity to say anything else though, as suddenly the medbay door were forced open. There was ruckus, voices shouting over each other and the sound of tackling metal frames. Ratchet rushed over to whatever was going on and joined in on the shouting.

“Release me! Ratchet said I could come in!” a voice shouted and oh, it sounded so, so familiar and you instantly knew who it is. Now that Ratchet was gone, you summoned all your strength to sit up and you saw-! Someone that looked kinda like Hot Rod. Except this mech was taller, slimmer and had just a more overall mature look. Ultra Magnus and a couple of other bots were trying to hold him back and for a second you just stared at this strange bot. But then his optics met yours and oh, you could recognize those optics anywhere. Bright blue and full of life. And that’s when you knew. This mech was Hot Rod. Your Hot Rod. And the moment your optics met he tore himself away from the bots holding him back and in a second his arms were around you, embracing you. “It’s you. It’s really you.”

It took a few seconds but then you were hugging him back. You leaned against his frame, so much bigger than he used to be, and took comfort in how warm he was. Without any of you really noticing, Ratchet and the other bots left the medbay, closing the door behind them. You stayed in Hot Rod’s arms, unmoving, for what feels like an eternity but all to quick he loosened his arms around and leans back so he can look you in the optics. He’s smiling and you smile back at him.

“I have so much I want to tell you, so much that has happened, you’re not gonna believe it!” he said. “Optimus died, I became Prime, but then Optimus came back to life though I’m still technically a Prime and then Megatron decided to give up and stopped the war and now he’s the co-captain of this ship with me and Deadlock became an autobot and is now called Drift and he and Ratchet totally have feelings for each other and then it turned out Ultra Magnus wasn’t actually Ultra Magnus but a tiny bot in a big armor pretending to be Ultra Magnus and we crossed over to a parallel dimension where we all died and then-!” Hot Rod suddenly stopped himself and just stared at you. “I thought you were dead. I tried looking for you but I never found even a single clue of where you could have been. I-I grieved.” Hot Rod stared at you and his optics told you more than his words ever could. All the hurt, the sorrow, the guilt. It was all so much. So you kissed him. For the first time in millenia, you kissed your conjux. At first he flinched but then he melted under your touch and kissed you back. Your arms circled around his neck, pulling him closer. And when you finally broke the kiss, Hot Rod looked upon you with nothing but love and joy. “I missed you.”

You smiled at him, bumping your forehead against his. “I missed you too.” Together you held each other in comfortable silence, simply enjoying each other’s presence. Until suddenly the medbay doors were opened again. Both of you looked up. A one-eyed, blue bot stood there with more bots behind him, staring at you. The one-eyed bot let out what sounded like a long whistle. “Wow Rodimus, you didn’t tell us your conjux was such a hot piece of aft!” Someone immediately started yelling at the bot and Hot Rod sighed.

“I should have guessed something like this would happen” he said while facepalming. Meanwhile you just sat there, confused as hell. Who the fuck was Rodimus?


End file.
